


Une Nouvelle Vie (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Lodgers (2017 movie)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Romance, Sean Nally Deserved Better, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Sean et Rachel ont échappé au pire, à présent ils doivent aller de l'avant. (film The Lodgers)
Relationships: Sean Nally/Rachel





	Une Nouvelle Vie (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande est passée par Marina Ka-Fai, sur The Lodgers elle voulait un happy end.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Sean inspira longuement puis plongea. Rachel venait de tomber dans cette trappe remplie d'eau. Il commença donc à nager, il voulait la rattraper, la sauver. Sean était fou de la jeune femme, même si au début elle l'avait repoussé. Il avait compris qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était hantée par cette espèce de malédiction. Elle lui avait tout raconté, la pauvre était issue d'une lignée de jumeaux tous nés de l'inceste. La jeune femme le vivait très mal et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : fuir ça, vivre sa propre vie. Contrairement à Edward qui subissait la situation, qui était plus influencé par leur passé, par cette malédiction, Rachel, elle, voulait à toute fin ne pas reproduire le schéma de ses ancêtres. Sean la trouvait courageuse, c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Il continua donc de nager vers le fond et la vit enfin, au bout d'un long moment. La brune était immobile, comme noyée. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, tendant la main vers elle. Au moment où leurs doigts allaient se toucher, des hommes et des femmes l'attrapèrent par par les jambes et le tirèrent vers le fond.

* * *

Rachel se mit à hurler de rage et de désespoir lorsqu'elle vit Sean tiré ainsi vers les abysses. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et même si elle avait l'impression que son corps était lourd comme du plomb et que les fantômes semblaient la contrôler, elle continua de se débattre. Elle réussit enfin à nager en direction du blond. Les fantômes tendirent les bras vers elle et Rachel secoua la tête en signe de négation. Les fantômes eurent l'air surpris lorsqu'elle se remit à nager vers le fond. La jeune femme vit soudain que ceux qui tiraient Sean le lâchèrent. Le blond se remit donc à nager vers sa belle. Leurs main se touchèrent enfin et ils partirent vers la surface. Rachel tenait fermement la main de Sean dans la sienne, elle avait peur qu'il retombe dans les profondeurs si elle le lâchait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la surface, ils étaient désormais au lac. Les amoureux rejoignirent la berge la plus proche. Sean avait toujours la main de Rachel dans la sienne, il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Ils retournèrent dans la maison, et Rachel lança :

-Il faut que j'aille voir Edward, voir ce qu'il t'a fait.

Sean hocha la tête et la regarda monter. Rachel se pencha au-dessus de son frère. Edward était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il se vidait de son sang et avait l'air terrorisé. La jeune femme discuta un peu avec lui, essayant de le rassurer. Bien sûr qu'il allait mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur. Après ça Rachel alla récupérer des affaires dans sa chambre. Elle redescendit avec Sean. Celui-ci l'attendait, assis en bas des grandes marches de marbre. Rachel lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

-On y va ?

-Oui, et ton frère ?

-Il est mort.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il a essayé de te tuer, tu n'as fait que te défendre.

-Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas le faire.

-Je sais, je lui ai pardonné, on a fait la paix.

-Bien, quittons cette maison.

-Je suis plus que d'accord !

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et ils sortirent. Ils passèrent devant le cimetière familial et la jeune femme y déposa le collier que lui avait donné sa mère. Elle laissait son ancienne vie derrière elle à présent. Alors qu'elle faisait ça, elle entendit la maison qui se mettait à craquer et elle vit de grandes fissures qui zébraient les murs, de la poussière s'élevant çà et là. Elle pinça les lèvres avec émotion mais heureuse que cet enfer fusse terminé. Sean leva la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser :

-Tu verras, tout ira bien.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance, ne m'abandonne pas.

-Jamais.

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et profita du baiser. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au village, puis allèrent directement sur le quai. Ils ignorèrent la bande d'imbéciles qui lançaient des remarques stupides. Leur chef lança :

-T'es toujours en vie traître ?! Ce qui s'est passé dans les bois ne t'a pas suffi ? En plus tu es là avec cette traînée.

-Laissez nous passer. De toute façon on s'en va, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de nous, on ne sera plus là à déranger vos mentalités dignes du Moyen-Age.

Sean donna un coup d'épaule à cet imbécile et ils grimpèrent dans un bateau. Le capitaine remonta l'ancre et ils partirent direction le continent. Les deux amoureux s'installèrent sur le banc, se tenant toujours la main. Rachel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sean et celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux. Ils ne disaient rien, ils étaient encore sous le choc. La jeune femme sourit et demanda :

-Alors, est-ce qu'on a un plan précis ?

-Pas vraiment... on va aller en Angleterre, je vais trouver un emploi et on va être heureux. C'est déjà pas mal non ?

-Si.

-Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui voudra bien employer un estropié.

-Tu es travailleur, je suis sûre que ça ne posera pas de problème.

-Merci c'est gentil que tu aies confiance en moi.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et la traversée continua.

* * *

Le bateau arriva enfin dans un petit port en Angleterre. Sean descendit, tenant toujours Rachel par la main et l'aida à descendre. Il lui sourit :

-Je ne sais pas jusqu'où on pourra aller sans argent...

-Et si on s'installait là pour un temps ? Comme ça on travaille, on gagne de l'argent et après on voit si on veut partir.

-Je travaille, tu sais engager une femme c'est toujours un peu mal vu.

-Oh...

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais travailler dur pour qu'on s'en sorte.

Sean embrassa tendrement Rachel et ils se dirigèrent vers le pub qui louait des chambres à l'étage. Le blond demanda à l'homme derrière le comptoir :

-Bonjour, nous n'avons pas d'argent, mais j'aurais aimé savoir si il était possible de loger dans une des chambres en échange de mes services.

-Toi le boiteux tu veux travailler ?

-Oui, je ne rechigne pas à la tâche vous verrez.

-Bon... tu vas être à l'essai. Tu seras chargé de charger et décharger les caisses de nourriture et de boisson, ainsi que de couper du bois pour le poêle et de toute autre tâche de maintenance.

-D'accord, quand puis-je commencer ?

-Demain matin, à 6h. Tu m'accompagneras au marché, comme ça j'achèterai ma marchandise et toi tu chargeras les caisses dans la voiture.

-D'accord, merci Monsieur, vous ne le regretterez pas.

-Comment tu t'appelles le jeune ?

-Sean.

-Et la p'tite qui t'accompagne ?

-Rachel.

-C'est ta fiancée ?

-Oui, on compte se marier prochainement.

-Bien, montez, j'ai eu votre âge moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est de n'écouter que sa passion.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Appelez moi Charles les jeunes. Vous avez la chambre numéro 7, elle donne sur le port.

Sean prit la main de Rachel dans la sienne et ils montèrent dans la chambre une fois que Charles eut donné la clé. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et l'embrassa :

-Tu vas voir, on sera bien ici. Dès que j'aurais assez d'argent, on aura notre propre truc.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux. Rachel posa sa valise dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une petite commode, elle y rangea ses affaires et le regarda :

-Il y a encore assez de place pour que tu y mettes tes affaires.

Elle sourit et Sean l'embrassa avant de poser ses quelques affaires dans la commode. Le jeune homme avait rapidement jeté ses affaires dans un sac avant de monter dans le bateau. Rachel vint contre lui et l'embrassa, elle avait confiance en lui et se sentait en sécurité. Sean lui caressa la taille :

-C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'aimerais qu'on se marie le plus vite possible.

-Je sais, et je suis tout à fait d'accord. Le plus vite possible ce sera le mieux, comme ça après les gens ne nous embêteront plus.

Elle l'embrassa encore et Sean la fit basculer sur le lit. Il dévora sa gorge de baisers et déboutonna doucement sa robe. Rachel sourit et lui retira sa chemise. Elle caressa son torse musclé et l'attira un peu plus contre elle. L'irlandais caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme et y déposa des baisers. La brune gémit et se laissa faire, elle caressa la nuque du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, il savait la faire bouillonner de désir. Sean finit de la déshabiller tout en continuant de l'embrasser. La jeune femme sourit et retira le pantalon de son amant. Elle se moquait du fait qu'il avait une prothèse de jambe. La brune le regarda et caressa son torse en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Sean l'embrassa encore en caressant son corps, il la trouvait magnifique. Il parsema son corps de baisers brûlants, il avait très envie d'elle. Il se plaça et entra en elle. Rachel grimaça de douleur en le serrant contre elle. Il l'embrassa et commença à bouger en elle doucement. Rachel l'embrassa et le colla à elle. Sean continua de l'embrasser et accéléra doucement son mouvement. La jeune femme sourit et profita pleinement de ce moment, le blond était un amant merveilleux. Il continua ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés et sourit. Sean l'embrassa et caressa sa joue. La brune sourit et se colla contre le corps musclé de son irlandais. Le blond sourit et la serra dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain Sean se prépara et descendit pour travailler. Charles était prêt et l'attendait. Il regarda sa montre et sourit :

-Au moins t'es ponctuel, c'est déjà un bon point pour toi.

-Merci, vous n'allez pas regretter de m'avoir pris à l'essai.

Il monta dans la voiture et ils partirent pour le marché. Une fois là-bas il descendit avec Charles et le suivit à travers les étals. Il prenait les caisses de marchandise et les chargeait à l'arrière de la voiture. Ils retournèrent ensuite au pub et Sean déchargea à nouveau toutes les caisses. Pendant ce temps Charles préparait sa cuisine avec l'aide de sa femme. Les deux époux discutèrent et après ça Charles regarda Sean :

-Quand tu auras fini de décharger, il faudra que tu ailles réparer une table dans la salle.

-D'accord, pas de soucis.

Sean vida la voiture et partit ensuite réparer la table en question. Après ça Charles lui sourit :

-Va chercher ta belle et venez manger.

-D'accord.

Sean monta les escaliers et trouva Rachel toujours endormie. Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Rachel, viens, il est l'heure de manger.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, tu as beaucoup dormi ma chérie.

La brune hocha la tête et se leva. Sean la regarda s'habiller en souriant et ils descendirent pour manger. Sue, la femme de Charles leur sourit :

-Ah les amoureux. À quand le mariage ?

-Aussi rapidement que possible, comme on vient d'arriver dans la région on ne sait pas vraiment comment ça va se passer. Mais on veut franchir le pas au plus vite.

-Il faut en parler au Révérend Salvender, c'est lui qui officie dans le village. Je pourrais lui glisser un mot pour vous si vous le désirez.

-Ce serait vraiment très gentil à vous.

Rachel lui sourit et ils mangèrent une délicieuse omelette avec des pommes de terres. Après ça Sean l'embrassa :

-Je pense que je vais encore avoir un peu de travail.

-Oui je comprends, à plus tard.

Rachel hésita puis regarda Sue :

-Puis-je vous aider ? Je n'aime pas l'idée que Sean soit le seul à travailler, surtout avec sa jambe.

-C'est gentil ça, oui tu peux m'aider si tu veux. Tu vas faire la vaisselle et éplucher les légumes.

-Parfait.

Rachel sourit, elle n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie mais il fallait un début à tout. Elle commença donc à nettoyer la vaisselle puis éplucha les légumes pendant que les premiers clients arrivaient. Sue était très gentille et d'une patience d'ange envers la brune. Rachel était fière, et elle espérait vraiment que Sean le serait aussi.

* * *

Le soir venu le blond serra sa belle dans ses bras après lui avoir fait l'amour :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu travailles toi aussi.

-Mais non c'est normal, ce n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à rapporter de l'argent !

-Tu es vraiment une femme extraordinaire Rachel.

Il l'embrassa et la câlina un long moment même après qu'elle se soit endormie. Sean réfléchissait au peu d'argent qu'il avait avec lui. Il décida que cet argent servirait à acheter leurs alliances. Si il se débrouillait bien il pouvait en trouver une paire pour pas trop cher. Le blond finit par s'endormir, cette journée l'avait épuisée. Sean était heureux et fier que Rachel voulait contribuer à tout ça. Il était impressionné, elle n'avait pas hésité à se retrousser les manches alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été élevée à travailler. Sean était convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix en la choisissant, car Rachel était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne semblait au premier abord.

* * *

Le lendemain le couple se réveilla et descendit. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner avec Sue et Charles avant que chaque duo se mette au travail. Les hommes allèrent au marché et les femmes firent du ménage dans la salle. Sean demanda tout en marchant à travers le marché :

-Est-ce qu'il y a un bijoutier dans le village ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais acheter les alliances.

-Oh, dans ce cas vas-y et dis que tu viens de la part de Charles, comme ça ils te feront un prix.

-C'est très gentil.

-Mais non c'est normal, avant d'avoir le pub je n'avais quasiment pas un sou moi non plus.

-Enfin je ne peux pas accepter voyons.

-Tu es irlandais, moi à la base je suis gallois. Je suis venu ici parce que je me suis enfui avec Sue, comme tu l'as sûrement fait avec Rachel. Nous non plus nous n'étions pas mariés en arrivant ici, et comme vous, nous étions déjà amants malgré tout. Comme vous, on a travaillé en échange du gîte et du couvert. Et après la période d'essai on a travaillé pour un salaire, comme ce sera votre cas d'ici quelques jours. Tu sais, votre histoire me rappelle ma jeunesse et à quel point je suis heureux avec ma femme depuis plus de trente ans, c'est pourquoi je veux t'aider. À l'époque, un homme m'a laissé ma chance, et je veux avoir ce rôle pour toi.

-Merci Charles, vraiment.

-Arrête de me remercier petit, je t'avoue que dans un sens ça m'arrange aussi d'avoir de l'aide au pub. Avant notre fils Matthew nous aidait, mais il est mort à la guerre... que Dieu ait son âme !

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

-Tu ne pouvais pas, tu n'es là que depuis deux jours ! Notre fille, Victoria habite à Londres, elle vient nous voir de temps à autre. D'ailleurs elle nous a écrit une lettre la semaine dernière en nous disant qu'elle viendrait bientôt nous rendre visite.

-Ah c'est bien.

-Oui, c'est un rayon de soleil tu verras.

-J'en suis sûr, mais mon rayon de soleil, c'est Rachel.

-Bien, continue de la voir comme la seule femme au monde, c'est ça qui montre que tu l'aimes réellement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sean chargea les caisses dans la voiture. Il était à la fois surpris et content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Charles. Il sentait que ce dernier allait avoir une place très importante dans sa vie, qu'il allait être un mentor formidable pour affronter son avenir.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Sean put enfin acheter les alliances. Ils avaient parlé au révérend et leur mariage devait être célébré le lendemain. Sean regarda sa belle et l'embrassa :

-Tu ne regrettes pas que ça aille si vite ?

-Non.

-Et tu... enfin... tu ne regrettes pas que l'on soit amants sans être mariés ?

-Non, ça non plus je ne le regrette pas.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et caressa son torse à travers sa chemise :

-Arrête de te poser autant de questions. Je suis très heureuse à l'idée de t'épouser, et je suis très heureuse que notre histoire d'amour se soit présentée ainsi. Je me fiche totalement qu'elle n'ait pas été dans la norme ! Je t'aime Sean, et c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, et peu importe que tu aies une prothèse à la jambe et qu'on soit sans le sou, ça ne change rien à mes sentiments !

Le visage du blond s'illumina et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et murmura :

-Je t'aime Rachel, et j'espère que j'arriverai à te rendre heureuse.

-Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas... tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes que tu veux, pourtant tu as choisi un estropié pauvre comme moi !

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas forcée lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu n'es pas comme les autres hommes, tu as pris le temps de discuter avec moi, de montrer que tu avais un réel intérêt pour moi, pas comme tous ces porcs qui ne pensent qu'à prendre les femmes dans un coin ! Tu as su m'écouter lorsque je t'ai raconté l'histoire de ma famille, tu as su comprendre, tu es venu pour m'arracher des griffes de cette horrible malédiction. Tu as failli mourir pour moi et je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'est là que j'ai su que tu m'aimais réellement, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais moi aussi.

-Et si je n'avais pas risqué ma vie tu serais tout de même amoureuse de moi ? demanda Sean d'un air amusé.

-Ah ça c'est moins sûr. gloussa Rachel.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau en souriant de leur propre stupidité. Sean sortit l'écrin de sa poche :

-Regarde, j'ai pu les acheter aujourd'hui.

Il l'ouvrit et montra les bagues. Rachel en eut les larmes aux yeux :

-Elles sont magnifiques !

-C'est vrai, elles te plaisent ?

-Oui, elles sont splendides !

Elles étaient pourtant très simples, en or. Rachel sourit :

-Nous allons avoir tellement d'allure en les portant !

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir pu acheter de bague plus dispendieuse ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Elles sont parfaites !

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'acheter de bague de fiançailles comme le veut la tradition.

-Chéri, elles sont parfaites et tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour la bague de fiançailles ! Tout me convient comme c'est, arrête d'être si nerveux.

-C'est juste que... j'ai toujours peur que tu décides de partir pour te trouver un homme plus riche, ou avec ses deux jambes...

-Ces pensées sont stupides !

Elle l'embrassa et lui caressa les cheveux. Sean enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa fiancé et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'elle était issue d'une riche famille, il ne se sentait jamais assez bien pour elle. Chaque jour il continuait de se demander pourquoi elle l'avait choisi, lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant de devoir retourner travailler.

* * *

Sean attendait dans l'église, impatient de voir sa belle arriver. Enfin la musique commença et le blond se retourna. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Rachel dans une magnifique robe blanche. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et sourit. Tout le village était présent pour la cérémonie, ainsi que la mère et la sœur de Sean. Le révérend officia donc la messe, puis les jeunes mariés échangèrent leurs alliances. Après ça tout le monde alla au pub pour faire la fête. Les époux étaient ravis, même si ils ne connaissaient pas encore tout le monde dans le village ça ne les dérangeait pas que tout le monde soit là. La mère de Sean approcha :

-Tu es beau mon fils.

-Merci Maman.

-Et ta femme est aussi très belle... même si je désapprouve toujours que tu l'aies choisie, elle.

-Maman s'il te plaît...

-Quoi ? On ne peut pas oublier l'histoire de sa famille !

-Je sais.

-Je vous souhaite quand même d'être heureux. Le fait qu'elle t'ait choisi toi plutôt que son frère prouve qu'elle a un minimum de bon sens !

-Merci.

La sœur de Sean arriva à son tour :

-Ce mariage est vraiment merveilleux !

-Merci.

-Et tu es très élégant.

-C'est gentil. Toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je... ça va merci.

Sean fronça les sourcils :

-Kay qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

-Je te dis que tout va bien.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?

-Pour rien.

-C'est Dessie c'est ça ?

Kay soupira pour toute réponse. Sean serra les poings :

-Raconte moi ! Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Bien sûr que si ça en a !

-Il... il m'a forcée à coucher avec lui.

-Quand ?!

-Juste après ton départ.

-Le salaud, je vais le tuer !

-Non, il ne se sépare jamais de sa bande, c'est toi qui risquerait de te faire tuer ! La dernière fois ils t'ont déjà salement amoché et t'ont laissé pour mort. Crois moi, cette fois ils vérifieront que tu l'es bel et bien avant de te laisser.

-Donc je dois laisser ma sœur se faire violer sans rien dire ?!

-Ne fais pas d'histoire, peut-être que maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il veut il me laissera tranquille.

Sean serra la mâchoire, il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur en était arrivée là. Rachel arriva alors auprès d'eux et passa ses bras autour de Sean. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Tout va bien vous deux ?

-Pas vraiment, Kay vient de me dire que ce salaud de Dessie a abusé d'elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Oh... je suis désolée, je vous laisse.

Rachel repartit. Sean regarda sa sœur :

-Je vais le tuer !

-Non, tu restes avec ta belle. Je vais m'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna. Rachel revint contre son mari et l'embrassa. Sean la serra contre lui et l'embrassa encore :

-C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie, à part le fait que ma sœur m'ait avoué ça.

Elle se lova contre lui :

-Je comprends, c'est très dur mon amour.

Il la serra contre lui et ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Au bout d'un moment la fête se termina et le couple monta dans leur chambre. Ils firent l'amour et la jeune femme se colla au corps de son mari. Il sourit et la garda contre lui jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Les deux jeunes mariés continuaient de travailler et d'économiser. Charles était très gentil avec eux, d'une extrême bienveillance tout comme sa femme. Sean regarda son épouse et sourit bêtement en voyant son ventre légèrement bombé. Ils étaient en Angleterre depuis un peu plus de six mois à présent, et la jeune femme était enceinte d'environ cinq mois. Sean était très heureux, il avait hâte d'avoir ce bébé et de pouvoir acheter sa propre maison. Rachel posa une main sur son ventre et regarda son mari en souriant. Il la regarda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, viens voir.

Le blond s'approcha et elle posa sa grande main sur son ventre. Sean sourit avec émotion, ils sentaient le bébé bouger pour la première fois. Il embrassa sa femme tendrement et garda sa main sur le ventre. Rachel caressa la nuque de son mari et sourit :

-Je t'aime, j'ai hâte de voir notre bébé.

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa et ils restèrent comme ça. Le couple se remit ensuite au boulot, la jeune femme ne faisait pas sa difficile, elle travaillait sans rechigner.

Sean était heureux, à présent il pouvait acheter une petite maison dans le village. Il arriva donc pour voir sa femme et l'embrassa :

-Chérie, j'ai fait les comptes et on a assez économisé pour enfin louer notre propre maison.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu es contente ?

-Très.

Elle l'embrassa et ils partirent pour la maison dans le village que Sean avait décidé. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et ils visitèrent. Le propriétaire leur sourit :

-C'est une maison très coquette, très agréable, surtout que vous êtes sur le point d'avoir un enfant.

-Oui, nous la trouvons parfaite et nous aimerions beaucoup la louer.

-Parfait, alors nous allons signer un contrat.

La jeune femme sourit et ils signèrent un contrat. Ils partirent ensuite pour le pub et annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à Charles et Sue. Le couple sourit :

-Bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle les enfants !

Ils se mirent à rire et prirent un verre en l'honneur des jeunes mariés qui pouvaient prendre leur envol. Ils firent donc leurs affaires et partirent s'installer dans leur nouvelle dès le lendemain matin. Le couple continuerait de travailler au pub même si ils n'y vivaient plus. Sean se passa une main dans les cheveux et embrassa sa femme. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et regarda son amant en souriant. Elle se caressa le ventre en regardant son mari. Sean la regarda allongée comme ça sur le sol et sourit en voyant son mari qui mettait du bois dans la cheminée pour qu'il fasse assez chaud :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, et il commence à faire vraiment froid, donc je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

-Alors viens me réchauffer.

Sean se mit à rire en entendant l'invitation de sa femme et alla la rejoindre sans hésiter.

* * *

Sean était très heureux. Rachel avait donné naissance à un magnifique fils, blond et robuste. Ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Eugene, et il était en parfaite santé. Rachel aussi allait très bien et le jeune irlandais en était ravi. Il embrassa sa femme tout en regardant leur fils dormir :

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !

-Quoi ?

-Bah... on a un fils !

-Je sais, et il est magnifique. Il te ressemble tellement !

Le couple observa le petit qui dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être riche pour être heureux, ce qu'ils avaient était suffisant. Sean prit Rachel contre lui et lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en arriver là un an et demi plus tôt. Kay avait accouché d'un enfant quelques mois plus tôt elle aussi, ce salaud de Dessie l'avait épousée par principe, disant qu'il assumait sa part de responsabilité. Étrangement il était un assez bon père avec leur fille, mais Kay restait méfiante malgré tout, elle savait à quel point il était impulsif. Sean embrassa Rachel, eux ils n'étaient pas comme ça, ils étaient réellement heureux ensemble. La jeune femme regarda Sean et sourit :

-Tu veux que je te dise une chose ?

-Oui.

-Si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux connaître un secret ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi je referais tout sans hésiter si j'avais l'opportunité de remonter dans le temps. Je ne changerais pas une seule chose, car je trouve ma vie à tes côtés absolument parfaite.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis un baiser avant d'être interrompu par Eugene qui pleurait. Rachel le prit contre elle et s'occupa de lui tandis que Sean allait chercher du bois pour la cheminée. Leur vie était simple, mais c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. La brune caressa tranquillement le dos de son fils pendant qu'elle lui donnait le sein. Cette nouvelle vie était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée, elle avait eu raison de se battre contre les fantômes de sa famille. Le jeu en avait vraiment valu la chandelle. Sean revint dans la chambre et ajouta une bûche avant de venir embrasser sa femme :

-Je file au boulot, à ce soir, je t'aime.

-Bon courage mon amour, je t'aime.

Sean partit en souriant, il aimait sa vie. Avec Rachel il oubliait ses soucis, son passé, le fait de n'avoir plus qu'une jambe... elle était la femme de sa vie et à présent ils avaient un magnifique fils, ils étaient une famille. Le blond se répétait souvent qu'il était chanceux d'avoir tout cela, et il travaillait dur pour maintenir le bonheur et l'équilibre de cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
